1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to error correction, and more particularly, to a decoding method and related apparatus for error correction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a data/information communication system of FIG. 1, in order to implement error correction, original message m at a transmitting terminal is encoded by an encoder 11, which adds a parity check code p of a certain number of bits to the original message m, thereby to forma codeword c. The codeword c will be transmitted through a channel 30, and a receiving terminal 2 can obtain a received message r through the channel 30. A decoder 21 at the receiving terminal 2 determines whether the received message r includes errors caused by channel noise according to encoding algorithm performed by the encoder 11. Once the errors are found, the decoder 21 performs corresponding algorithm to conduct error correction, thereby to recover the codeword c and extract the original message m from the recovered codeword c. Although there exist many excellent decoding algorithms and related circuits in the state of art, these decoding algorithms and related circuits still can be further improved.